


И так мы взрослеем

by Ipocrita



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети взрослеют. Во времена испытаний они взрослеют быстро. Джек вот тоже поддался этому страшному заболеванию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И так мы взрослеем

Были времена, когда Джек Фрост считал себя плохишом. Таким, понимаете, не совсем ужасным и страшным, а скорее веселым проказником. Разные зануды-Хранители, возможно, считали иначе, но что ему до их мнения. Эх, были времена.  
А потом заварилась каша. Ну, эта. Когда каждый должен открыть в себе героя. Джек вот открыл. И понял, что он совсем-совсем не плохиш.  
Никто не может казаться плохишом на фоне Питча.   
Когда напротив тебя стоит персонифицированный человеческий страх, возраста тысячилетий, темный и огромный, вот тогда ты начинаешь осознавать, что ты - всего лишь маленький мальчик, мелкая букашка, и все твои проказы - это так, детское шальное баловство.  
\- Мы ведь похожи... Джек, - Питч говорил хрипло, проникновенно, и его голос, вроде бы тихий, ввинчивался в голову с эффектом скребущих по школьной доске ногтей. - Мы оба не терпим тот порядок, что завели эти зануды.  
Джек, кстати, вполне терпел, даже если и складывалось иное ощущение. Всегда нужен порядок, чтобы шалости и баловство ценились сильнее. И он считал своим священным долгом нести в жизнь разнообразие.  
Разнообразие, которое нес миру Питч, отдавало запахом истлевших цветов, сырой земли, запаха хищного зверя, подкрадывающегося в темноте.  
Он весело скалил зубы, наступая. И Джек пятился. Может быть впервые в жизни, стоя напротив Питча, сжимая посох так, что пальцы побелели, он чувствовал страх. Тот самый, первородный, и колени у него тряслись от этого страха, как у обычного ребенка.  
Питч схватил его за шиворот и притянул к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
\- Так что, Джек Фрост? Какую сторону ты выберешь?  
Тогда Джек отказался даже не от осознания того, что внутри него тоже есть место героизму и правильным поступкам. Он просто испугался.  
Потому что Питч был тем, чего боятся все дети в глубине души.   
Он был - взрослым.  
И этого взрослого, странного в его взгляде, Джек и не понял, и испугался.

***  
Так вышло, что сказочным созданиям года считать не приходится. Разве что Северянину, но у того все было по графику, работа обязывала. Он-то и сказал однажды, когда Джек зашел к нему в гости, что лет пять прошло со времен той истории с Питчем.  
\- А помнишь, каким шалопаем ты был пять лет назад? - так он и сказал, хлопая Джека по плечу. Тот как раз наблюдал, как один из Йети собирает игрушечный паровоз, а эльфы строят - хотя скорее ломают - железную дорогу.  
Пять лет назад это все и произошло. И с тех пор Джек жил несколько иначе.  
Он по-прежнему разрисовывал чужие окна инеем, замораживал реки, превращал оставшиеся на деревьях листья в ледяные колокольчики, звенящие на ветру, как эти забавные человеческие игрушки, что вешают над дверями магазинов. Как-то раз, ранней весной, он даже решил вспомнить прошлое и позлить Пасхального кролика, устроив снегопад прямо посреди праздника. Кролик злился, размахивал своими лапами, а вот Северянин только грустно усмехнулся в усы и потрепал Джека по голове.  
\- Ты хоть замечаешь, что стал рисовать?  
Иней на окнах, если приглядеться, был похож на мрачных лошадей, таящихся в темноте монстров и острые зубы Питча.  
Страх, единожды прокравшийся в сердце, очень трудно изгнать. Пару раз Джек приходил к Песочнику и просил, чтобы тот засыпал ему глаза своим волшебным песком. Джеку хотелось вернуться обратно, в славный добрый мир, где ничто не представляло опасности, и самым страшным было, когда возле дома Санты его поймали йети, и едва не надрали уши.  
Песочник, конечно, помогал. И Зубная фея, словно почувствовав что-то своим добрым женским сердцем, отправляла к нему своим фей, которые пели ему песенки, рассевшись на деревьях. В дом к Джеку тихо и ненавязчиво прокралась весна, но его это, почему-то, не радовало.  
Каждую весну вместе с запахом цветов и дождя к нему приходило что-то щемящее и тревожное. А каждую осень оно пугало вдвойне.  
\- Ты просто повзрослел, мальчик, - говорил Северянин и смеялся в свою белую бороду, - Вот, помню, я в твое время! Ух! Есть женщины в русских селеньях..  
Фея по секрету сказала, что в России у Санты есть внучка, и она чем-то похожа на Джека. Интересно, чувствовала ли она то же, что и он?  
Ясным утром, через день после того, как Санта сказал ему о прошедших годах, Джек взял принесенные феями цветы и прокрался в дом Санты. Может, кто-то из Йети его заметил, но не подал виду. Джек спустился к самому основанию горы, ниже того места, где стояли сани. Один из оленей, когда он проходил мимо, попытался схватить его теплыми губами за рукав кофты, и Джек со смехом протянул ему цветок. Олень стал неторопливо жевать угощение.  
Ниже саней и оленей, ниже мастерских, старых коридоров, складов для игрушек и лабораторий, где готовили краску и материал для игрушек, был путь в пещеру. Лед здесь таял, уступая жару земли, и Джеку пришлось шлепать босыми ногами через теплые лужи. Они обжигали ему ступни, и он постарался пропрыгать путь как можно быстрее.  
Здесь, под ледяной страной, под домом, где Санта превращал детские маленькие мечты в жизнь, в древней пещере с рисунками на стенах, была камера Питча. Джек взял со стены один из факелов и нерешительно прошел вперед, за границу, где холод и свет еще имели маленькую, но власть.  
Питч оторвался от стены, выплыл из ее тени, как призрак, и сразу схватил Джека за руку. Цветы печально упали на пол, разбиваясь на ледяные осколки. А Джек и не заметил, как их заморозил.  
\- Да это же сам малыш Джек Фрост, - сказал Питч довольно, разглядывая его своими пугающими глазами, горящими, будто огоньки, - Неужели тебя тоже прогнали сюда за твои вечные шалости? Или тебе стало... скучно?  
Он щелкнул зубами у Джека над ухом, и тот испуганно сжался на единственную секунду, но уже потом отпрянул и ударил Питча по руке посохом, заставляя отпустить. Тот потер заледеневшую руку и усмехнулся.  
\- Воинственный малыш. Я тебя не звал. Уходи.  
Упавший на землю факел, о котором Джек и думать забыл, все еще горел. Питч к нему не приближался, Джек - тоже.   
\- Я просто хотел узнать, не исправился ли ты, - Джек заставил себя улыбнуться. Он отошел к стене, перепрыгнув одну из луж. Тут, внутри горы, не было его верного друга-ветерка, и он чувствовал себя неловким и громоздким, как перевернутый на спину жук.  
Питч не ответил. Он вернулся в свой темный угол, и смотрел на Джека глазами-угольками, пока тот не ушел.  
Может быть, он и правда взрослел. Потому что дети, как правило, не умеют жалеть зло. Нет-нет, им подавай как в сказке, жестокую расправу, чтоб наверняка. Чтобы вот этот, пугающий, неправильный, исчез навсегда, и добро сплясало на его костях. В этом был смысл сказок. Надо было не только мечтать, но и бояться. Вот чем был Питч. Злом, и одновременно страхом зла.  
Но Джек начал его жалеть, и эта жалость странным образом вытесняла страх из сердца.

***  
Медленно, по капле, все менялось. Вроде бы и Песочник сыпал детям в глаза все тот же песок, и Зубная фея приносили все те же монетки, и Санта не пропустил ни одного Рождества. Пасхальный кролик заметил это первым, когда один из мальчишек со злостью разбил найденное пасхальное яйцо. А остальные со смехом последовали его примеру.  
Мир менялся непоправимо, дети стали злее, глупее, будто в одну ночь их похитили инопланетяне или злые феи, оставив подменышей вместо малышей.  
\- Почему они так? - спрашивала Фея, качая головой. - Что нам делать?  
Санта чесал бороду и молчал.  
Джек понял, что случилось, первым. Он-то всегда был рядом с ребятней, понимал их лучше других. И видел, как они становятся безрассудно-смелыми, и с упоением кидаются от добра к злобе. Дети ведь все чувствуют на полную. Их любовь - широкое море, их неприязнь - жестокая собачья травля.   
А дело было в том, что сказки утратили для детей смысл. Больше не было счастливого конца. Злодей не умирал, злодея и вовсе не было!  
Сны детей были радужны и прекрасны, и то, что не давало им совать руки в огонь, исчезло. Дети больше ничего не боялись.  
Тогда бояться начали Хранители.  
\- Вы же должны были понять, что так будет! - Джек от волнения бегал по залу туда-сюда, и посох, соприкасаясь с полом, оставлял на нем окружности льда. От них, словно лучики солнца, бежали полосы инея.   
\- Нельзя просто так взять и убрать страх! Он же старше всего, что есть в мире!  
\- Он прав, - Северянин вздохнул и с вопросом посмотрел на остальных. Все молчали. - Нам придется выпустить Питча. Надеюсь, он все осознал.  
\- И снова дать ему подвергнуть детей риску? - Фея от волнения перекувыркнулась в воздухе. - Ну нет! Всегда можно найти другой выход!  
\- И какой?  
Ответа не было ни у кого. И тогда Джек сказал:  
\- Нам нужен новый злодей.  
И он сам походил на эту роль как можно лучше.

***  
\- И как ты только справлялся? - спросил он Питча, второй раз проскользнув к нему в камеру. - Это же ужасно! Даже если мне и удается припугнуть этих детей, сердце кровью обливается!  
Питч выплыл из своего угла, улыбка растекалась по его лицу, как чернила.   
\- Неужели маленький Джек теперь занял мое место? И как же ты пугаешь? Щиплешь их за носы до смерти?  
Джек сел на пол, подтянув под себя ноги и уложив посох на колени. От его волос к потолку пещеры поднимался пар. Нарисованные на стенах звери и охотники скалились на него и плясали свои странные танцы в свете факела.  
\- Они боятся холода, зима несет им не только радость, но и страх перед смертью. Потому что природа умирает, и они чувствуют это своими маленькими сердечками. Может, это не так много, но я стараюсь.   
\- Может быть, - сказал Питч, заходя к нему за спину и кладя руки Джеку на плечи, - Я дам тебе пару советов. Мне нравится твоя смелость, Джек. Ведь кто здесь, со мной, в темной пещере? Кто готов примерить на себя роль зла? Не эти добряки, цепляющиеся за свои роли. Ни один из них не готов пожертвовать собой, кроме тебя, малыш. И это я уважаю.  
Джек сжался и расслабил плечи.  
Вслед за жалостью в его сердце нежными апрельскими цветами распускалось понимание.

***  
Однажды Джек понял, что смотрит Санте в глаза. И это было странным, не задирать голову, чтобы вглядеться. Теперь выше него был разве что Пасхальный кролик, да и того Джек почти догнал в плечах. Его волосы отросли и по весне опушились, словно одуванчик. День за днем он пытался играть новую роль, и лишь несколько праздников в году давали ему возможность снова стать самим собой.   
На Рождество иней украшал окна, снег падал пушистыми легкими хлопьями, а ветерок становился ласковым и игривым, словно домашняя кошка. В эти дни Джек снова чувствовал себя ребенком, и тогда-то заметил, что это происходит со всеми взрослыми.   
Но праздник уходил, и Джек рос, взрослел, мир вокруг становился все меньше и меньше. Роль давалась ему тяжело, и постепенно улыбка исчезала с его лица, и сам он становился похож на ожившую ледышку. Страх превратился в его плащ, в его одежду, и пытался пролезть под кожу. В этот раз страх был чужим, не принадлежавшим Джеку. Сам он разучился бояться.  
\- Не знаю, на сколько еще меня хватит, - он приходил к Питчу все чаще, а тот выходил из тени все охотнее, садился рядом, слушая. Иногда он правда давал советы, как лучше пугать детей, чего напустить им в сны. Джек приносил ему волшебный песок, и Питч одним прикосновением менял его цвет с золотого на черный. Джек смешивал песок со снегом, и в долгие метели детям снились мимолетные кошмары.  
Это было меньшее, что можно было сделать.  
\- Знаешь, тебя не хватает там, - Джек посмотрел Питчу в лицо. С ним тоже не надо было больше поднимать голову, они сравнялись в росте. - Детям не хватает. Мне.  
Если бы Питч мог понять свою ошибку!   
Джек уткнулся носом ему в плечо. То пахло все так же: сыростью пещеры, мускусом готовящегося к нападению зверя, увядающими цветами. Питч нерешительно поднял руку, но к Джеку так и не прикоснулся.  
\- Мне надоело. Быть взрослым так больно. Почему я взрослею?  
\- Потому что больше всего на свете дети боятся взрослых, - сказал Питч, - И всего того скучного, что есть в их мире. Ответственности, горя, старости, смерти. Боятся, и желают тоже.  
Он все-таки поднял руку и коснулся щеки Джека. Пальцы тут же покрылись корочкой льда.  
\- Эдак ты совсем закоченеешь, - сказал Питч с усмешкой, - и останешься тут, как те сталактиты.   
Джек словно сорвался с места и решительно подошел к выходу. Там тонкой вязью светились на стене руны, запечатавшие пещеру. Он поднял посох и коснулся их, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть, как хищно подобрался Питч.  
После такого его точно выгонят из Хранителей. И все начнется снова.  
Питч, прежде чем выскользнуть из комнаты, задержался рядом. Джек чувствовал его дыхание у самого уха, и не открывал глаза.  
\- Спасибо, Джек Фрост. Ты можешь отдыхать, глупый мальчик.  
Дети любят слепо, глупо и наивно, но в их любви можно найти причину. Улыбнись им, протяни конфет, и заслужишь.   
Взрослые любят иначе. В их любви есть и горечь, и сладость, как в конфетах с коньяком, и все чаще они выбирают не "за", а "вопреки". Их любовь - как быстрая река, в которой смешались и страх, и ненависть, и жалость, и понимание.  
Тихо, незаметно, на смену лету и осени, любовь пришла к Джеку и обняла за плечи, целуя в плечо. А потом исчезла легкой тенью, дымом от погребального костра.

***  
Следующей зимой он летел над городом, смеясь и выписывая в ночном небе затейливые восьмерки. У одного из домов он заметил темную фигуру, смотрящую ему вслед. Рука того человека поглаживала гарцующую на месте лошадь-тень, и Джек задорно свистнул, отправляя в их сторону снежок.  
\- Ребенок, - досадливо фыркнул Питч, поймав снежок и превращая его в талую воду.

END


End file.
